The long road to healing
by special agent Ali
Summary: In episode Miracles what if Ted was the one hit by the bus? This time the two 'bros' won't make up as fast. Ted needs proof he can trust his so called best friend.So with his body in a cast he's going to make the blonde man work like Barney worked him. Maybe now Barney will understand why Ted was so upset and maybe after this long road their friendship will be stronger. Maybe.


It had been a month now since he spoken to his ex best friend. Ted's phone rang and he saw it was Lily.

"What's up Lil?" he asked.

"It's about Barney Ted" she answered. "Lily…" Ted began and she huffed at him.

"I know your stupid rule Mosby but this is different!" She snapped. "Barney had a day off today and was riding in Ranjit's cab when they were hit by another car who ran a red light" she added quickly.

Ted gasped lightly but Lily didn't hear. "Thanks for telling me" he said and hung up on her.

"You're welcome Ted and yeah he's fine and of course I'll tell him you're worried and okay you take care bye" Lily said.

"He hung up on you didn't he?" Barney asked. Lily nodded. "I really am a terrible actress huh?" she asked and he nodded.

He sighed then. "Really thought Teddy boy would care that I got hurt at least" he said sadly.

"Give him time man, he'll come around" Marshall told him. Barney only sighed again.

"Let's not talk about him then" Lily advised and the four chatted about other things. It was forty minutes later that Marshall's phone rang.

He spoke into his phone and paled after a few seconds. "Thanks doctor…yes we're at the hospital already with a friend…okay…thanks again" he said and hung up.

"Ted got hit by a bus" he told the group.

"What!" All four exclaimed and Marshall nodded. "I guess he does still care about you Barney since he must have ran all the way here from work and apparently didn't look when he crossed the street to the hospital" he added.

"But he's alive right?" Barney asked with fear etched into his eyes and Marshall nodded.

"Just about every bone in his body is broken though" he told him.

"When Teddy Westside is bandaged up I want to see him" Barney told him.

"Are you sure that you can? I know you didn't get too hurt pal but you do have a lot of bruises and your wrist and ribs are broken" Robin pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, Ted ran all the way to see me even after I been such a scumbag and broke the bro code" Barney argued.

"Okay but you're going in a wheelchair and I'll be the one putting you in it" Marshall told him.

"Deal" Barney agreed. He wasn't too keen on Marshall babying him by nearly carrying him to Ted but he also knew better than to fight him.

Barney let out a small yawn and tried to hide it. Marshall chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay pal, you can have a little nap and I promise I'll wake you when we can see Ted" he told him.

Barney nodded and his eyes closed. He was sound asleep quickly and his dream was him and Ted having fun again. He really needed Ted back it was killing him trying to pretend he didn't care.

He slept two hours and as Marshall promised he was soon lifting his body off the bed. He was really glad that Robin got him some pajamas while he slept and dressed him. Much better than a hospital gown anyway.

Barney awoke quickly to the touch and when he was in Marshall's arms he actually had to admit he liked being babied. Maybe because he couldn't remember the last time a strong, kind, generous man held him like this. Marshall would make such an amazing dad.

"Do you have to put me in the chair?" he asked. Marshall gave him a look in reply.

"It's the chair or the bed pal" he answered.

"Or you can carry me" Barney supplied. Marshall had to admit the man wasn't that heavy. He was about 125 and Marshall could easily bench press that.

"Is that what you want?" he asked and Barney nodded. "I thought I'd hate it when you lifted me but…it's kinda nice…" he admitted.

"I guess Barney and Ted are both are kids then" Lily said and Barney chuckled.

"I can live with that I mean its not like I ever had a dad to compare to Marshall and you remind me of my mom anyway Lil" Barney agreed.

"So now you're all some weird dysfunctional family?" Robin asked.

"Oh you're part of this Sparkles and don't you dare try and get away from us girlfriend" Lily told her and Robin chuckled.

"I don't think I could if I tried" she agreed.

"Come on guys, Teddy is waiting" Barney urged and Marshall led the way carrying Barney.

The girls followed and Lily opened the door to Ted's room. She gasped when she saw him and he opened his eyes.

"Who's there?" Ted called out. His neck was in a brace and his body was wrapped up in a big body cast.

"It's the whole gang Teddy Westside" Lily quickly said and moved to him.

"Hey Lil, guess I got a little banged up huh?" Ted greeted her.

"A little? Here I thought my bruises and broken ribs and wrist were bad injuries" Barney said.

Marshall placed him in a chair and Ted rolled his eyes. "You probably think a paper cut is a big deal" he muttered.

"Ted, I'm so sorry you got hurt" Barney told him trying not to look hurt at his snippy remark.

"Good…it's your fault" Ted muttered.

"I'm going to fix this Ted, I will make us friends again" Barney promised and took Ted's fingers.

Ted moved his head the best he could and looked at Barney. "Why?" he questioned. His tone was bitter and unfriendly.

"Because I care about you bro…you're my best friend" Barney answered and Ted laughed. It was a cold and unfriendly laugh.

"You sure have a funny way of showing that dude" he answered. "Because it seems I am always the one getting hurt whenever I hang out with you" he added bitterly.

"I am so sorry Ted…but I promise I will fix this"

"How? Because I can't be your whipping boy anymore bro! I can't keep helping you and coming for you only to get hurt again! I am now completely broken mentally and physically because of you!" Ted snapped.

"I know…I'll fix this Ted…I promise" Barney answered. It was all he could say. Barney only knew how to party hard and live life legendary style. It was time for him to learn how to be a better friend Ted decided.

"You do that" he answered icily. It was still a very long road it seemed till both Ted's bones and Ted's friendship with Barney healed.

"Take me back to my room Marshall, I need to be alone to think" Barney pleaded and was taken away.

"Was him and I sleeping together really this bad?" Robin asked.

Ted sighed. "It's not just about that Robin" he explained and Robin sat in Barney's chair.

"It's really about that bro code huh?"

"Something like that…I just really am tired of getting hurt because I was doing what Barney said…now I am stuck like this for a month and I have to see if Barney can do the same for me without knowing if we'll ever be friends again" he said.

"Can you least promise you'll try and be friends again?" Lily asked.

"I'll try Lil…I do miss the knucklehead" Ted admitted.


End file.
